


At the bar

by silentnormanellison



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentnormanellison/pseuds/silentnormanellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel meets a German man who has a really nice wristwatch. Angel gets him naked in a ploy to get the watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut trash. It's one of the first I ever wrote tbh.

Angel sat back while the bartender fixed him another shot. He threw it back easily, his mouth frowning at the bitter taste. The bartender rolled his eyes and poured Angel another shot.

"Imma have to cut you off soon." The bartender remarked as he poured Angel the 9th shot of whiskey.

"Mmmhm." Angel muttered under his breath. 

Someone sat beside Angel at the bar and he glanced over. The guy looked barely 20, with short black hair. Angels eyes continued down and he saw a very nice watch. "That'd look great on my wrist," he thought to himself, "with me knuckles deep in this guys ass." Angel continued to look at the guy from his peripheral vision and noted he wasn't half bad looking. 

"Hey, man." Angel slurred.

The man looked over at Angel and nodded his head, staying silent, looking at him up and down. The man sipped at his beer, watching Angel watch him. The guy looked over to face Angel and smirked. 

"You wanna get out of here?" He said in a surprisingly deep voice. Angel nodded his head, and the two men stood up. Angel followed the man up the stairs to a cheap motel. The man ushered Angel inside and as soon as the door was shut the man was on top of Angel, grinding into him. Angel moaned as the man ran his hands down Angels legs and bringing them back up to his inner thighs. He unbuttoned Angels pants excruciatingly slow, and Angels cock grew in his pants. 

Angel excitedly stripped the man of his clothes and his mouth trailed down the man's chest. He licked at the nipples and ran his nails down the man's back. Angels adjusted himself so that his face was right in front of the man's cock. He took the man's length in his mouth and pushed it as deep into his throat as it could go. He sucked strongly making the other man groan loudly. Angel's cock twitched hearing the sound, aching for the stimulation of his own cock. Spit fell down his face, soaking the man's cock. Angels chin was covered in spit and the man's precum. When the man's cock was completely soaked Angel sat up, leaning on his heels. He turned around and spread his ass cheeks, motioning to the man that he was ready. The man sat up on his knees and pressed the head of his dick against Angels waiting hole. 

"Please," Angel begged, "I'm so ready. Shove into me daddy."

The man groaned and shoved his full length into Angel. Angel yelped as his asshole adjusted to the man's meaty cock. "Awh fuck yes!" Angel yelled, "harder daddy! You're so fucking big daddy! 

Angel started to pant and grabbed his cock. He moaned with every pump and the man groaned loud.

"Do you like zat?" The man yelled, pounding into Angel harder. "Take it all!" He yelled in a thick German accent. Angel yelled as the man speed up. 

Angel stroked his cock rougher and felt himself reaching his limit. The man grabbed Angel's dick and squeezed around the base, make Angel buck his hips and the man's cock go deeper into Angel's ass. Angel screamed as he came. The man, feeling Angel's ass clench tight against his dick, pounded rougher until he came into Angel's ass. Both men collapsed on the bed and passed out quickly, exhausted from their "adventure".

The next morning the man tiptoed out of the room and Angel looked at his own wrist, admiring his new watch.


End file.
